1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to water purification and to systems for fluidtight connections in fluid processing systems.
2. Background
The incorporated parent application provides an introduction to problems solved by the present invention. In addition, consider conventional fluid processing systems having an emphasis on sealed vessels and ultra-pure processes. Conventional fluid processing systems include, for example, water purification systems manufactured for high volume applications such as commercial carbonated beverage dispensers and residential ice making systems.
In such systems, reducing the labor element of equipment manufacturing costs is critical to market penetration and retention. Without a reliable water purifier having simpler parts and involving simpler manufacturing methods, the cost of water purification will remain high. As a consequence, more widespread use of reliable water purification will remain unnecessarily restricted in important markets that affect personal care, national health and safety, and economic development in countries throughout the world. Additional restrictions in related markets will persist for fluid processing equipment, of which water purification systems are but one example.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains in fluid processing for reliable fluidtight connections.